Mew Captor Sakura
by Kumotta-Chan
Summary: Card Captor and Tokyo Mew Mew crossover! Sakura captured all the Clow Cards, but now there's a new deck called the Chu Cards! One of the cards transports her to another dimension, and guess who she meets? Sakura becomes a mew! THIS HAS BEEN CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Kumotta: HEHEE! MY FIRST CROSSOVER! **

**(Sakura is now 12 years old)**

Sakura hummed quietly while strolling home from a long day of school. She loved her life, it was practically perfect, she was an ordinary girl; well almost ordinary.

The one thing abnormal about her life was a big change in fourth grade. She had heard an awkward sound down in the basement while it was her shift for chores, and it turned out to be a strange creature sleeping named Kerberos. Kerberos was supposed to be awake and guard the legendary Clow Cards, but Sakura ended up scattering them all over Japan by using the card called "THE WINDY".

After Sakura had caught all the Clow Cards known by Kero and herself, it turned out there was another deck called the Chu Cards that had been released.

Sakura had been thrown on the other side of the road and started a new path in her Card Captor career.

Sakura sighed; she was heading towards Mrs. Maki's shop.

She stopped in front of the simple and cute building, and then pushed open the door with a tinkling sound greeting her.

"Konnichiwa Maki-san!" Sakura said gleefully as she set foot in the shop. "Konnichiwa!" Came the reply from Mrs. Maki. A sweet aroma started to dance in Sakura's nostrils; it was persuading her to eat something sweet.

Sakura stopped to suck up the delicious smell and embrace it. "Maki-san," Sakura started still huffing up the scent, "What is this hoshi smell?" Mrs. Maki turned to Sakura and gave her a light friendly smile. Then airily replied with, "Oh, I started to get sweets shipments, so you can pick up a few cupcakes if you want."

Sakura gasped with a smile now buttered on her face. She rushed over to Mrs. Maki. "CanIhavefivelemonteacakesplease?" Sakura said in a blur. Mrs. Maki looked at Sakura, then nicely asked with a sweat drop floating over her head, "Could you please repeat that…?"

"Gomen…" Sakura said with a shy smile. "May I have five lemon tea cakes please…?" She asked now slowing down her talking pace.

Mrs. Maki smiled then went into the employee's room for a while.

"OH! Teacakes! Hoshi! Hoshi!" Kero said from inside Sakura's backpack. Sakura turned her head and faced Kero's little beady eyes.

"K-Kero-chan!" Sakura stammered down weighing down Kero's little animal-like head, "What if Mrs. Maki heard you!" Kero looked at Sakura with his ordinary beady-eyed look. "I doubt she could hear me from all the way over there." Kero said breezily pointing to the shut door with the word employees labeled on it in dark blue letters.

Just as Kero pointed the shut door out, the door opened with Mrs. Maki carrying a mini box in her left hand. "Wah!" Kero and Sakura cried stumbling back and falling on the floor. Kero squeezed himself back into Sakura's crowded backpack.

"Sakura?" Mrs. Maki asked now eyeing the room.

Sakura shot straight up in visibility range. "H-hai?" Sakura asked with her hand on her forehead like a military camper.

"Here are your teacakes." Mrs. Maki said now gently handing Sakura the little box. She didn't throw it in a cheap white painted tattered box; she put it in strong durable baby pink painted box with a curly red string-like ribbon.

"Domo Ariagato!" Sakura waved as she exited the shop. It had become a nice cool night. Sakura sighed with pleasure; she loved to be outside at night.

"Gimme! Gimme a teacake Sakura!" Kero moaned just as he popped out of her backpack once again. His arms were frantically reaching for the box placed in Sakura's hands.

"Not no- " Sakura started back, but then stopped dead in her tracks in speaking, and walking. Kero's hands were still reaching, and he was still moaning. "Come on Sakura! I can't wait to eat one!"

"Shh!" Sakura interrupted Kero, "I think I feel a Clow-I mean Chu Card!"

Sakura approached a defensive stage and frantically whirled her head around. A strong wind was blowing making it slightly harder to see.

Something now froze Sakura completely with the help of her fear.

"Sakura! We better hurry home first!" Kero cried out now giving her a little push to shove aside her fear.

Sakura shook herself out of it with Kero's boost, and broke into a fast run. It was a good thing she was athletic, otherwise she'd be Chu Card food.

The stopping feeling followed her in a strong wind. "Why-Urk! Is it-Ugh! That it-ek! Seems like The Windy is here!" Sakura asked Kero desperate for an answer while shielding her eyes from the flying leafs randomly going about the place.

"Ugh! Chu-Aghh! Cards can con-Ack! Control Clow Cards for a temp-Ahh! Temporary time!" Kero said with dust particles blowing rapidly in his eyes.

Windy? But Windy is at home! Sakura thought. "Sakura!" Kero yelled beside her, "Use fly, this Chu Card is too fast for us!" Sakura looked at Kero then nodded.

She turned around to the unspotted Chu Card. She snatched the little staff from her necklace keeping it safe.

"RELEASE!" Sakura yelled. The miniature staff started to float and Sakura's hair started to wave, a yellow glowing light was emitting from the growing staff.

After the blinding light, the tall pink staff shot into the air and fell down. Sakura immediately caught the bird-like staff.

Sakura stopped for a few quick breaths then straightened her posture.

"FLY!" She cried out in fury and hit the beak of the staff against a card labeled "THE FLY".

The little fake wings on the staff began to grow and sprout pale white feathers. "Kero-chan! Quick, follow me!" Sakura beckoned Kero. Kero obediently did what Sakura told him to do.

They both rose in the air with two pairs of wings flapping frantically. They were going a little over the highway speed limit.

"Kero-chan! It's too hard to fly down by the surface, let's go higher!" Sakura called out from beside Kero. "Hai!" Was her reply.

Sakura gave a sharp turn diagonally upwards and took immediate notice of Kero's stumble. She grabbed his scruffy hairless neck and pulled him along.

"SAKURA! PULL ME ON! STOP SCARING THE CRAP OUT OF ME! Kero yelled now crawling up Sakura's school uniform. "Eek!" she shrieked nearly knocking Kero off and letting him fall to his doom, "Gomen ne sai Kero-chan!" Sakura apologized now grabbing him by his thin tail and putting him on her shoulder. Kero panted with beads of anxious sweat still running down his face. Sakura opened her mouth to say something as she turned down, but was interrupted by Kero.

"Baka!" He snapped, "Never do that again!" Sakura cringed.

Minutes later they slowed to a stop at the doorstep of Sakura's house, they double checked to see if the Chu Card was there.

"No sign of it Kero-chan!" Sakura murmured under her gasping breath.

"Good…" Kero panted, and then fell down to the ground in exhaustion.

A green blur whizzed past them then went back in front of them; it was Syaoran.

"Li-kun!" Sakura said now stumbling back for the second time of the day. "Nani?" He asked rudely.

"Why are you here?" She sputtered out in puzzlement, with dark cherry red stains on her cheeks.

"I sensed a Chu Card, what about you?" He asked eyeing her an icy look.

"Well…" Sakura gulped now getting up and brushing dust off of her shoulders, "It was by Kero-chan and I, but," Syaoran looked at her with a go-on look.

"We couldn't see it, a-and it got away…" She finished now backing up a little from the icy glare.

"You let it get away! Baka!" Syaoran snapped in her face.

Sakura ran inside and shut the door leaving poor Kero in the cold night. Sakura had developed an emotional love for Syaoran when she turned ten.

"Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked with his face in front of Sakura, he looked at her with mild interest. (Yes people, in that way and with wonder)

"Yukito-san!" Sakura gasped, she had gotten a lot of shock since she left Mrs. Maki's shop.

"Please call me Yuki." He said with a mischievous smirk. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sakura's. Sakura stopped moving and stared with shock.

Yukito began licking her mouth and exploring for an entrance. Sakura didn't like Yukito anymore, but like in an awkward trance she opened her mouth and let him discover special treasures inside of her.

Small flecks of pleasure started to flow in her veins, it was trying to stop her and let Yukito steal her virginity.

It seemed to last for hours, Yukito lunged forward and pinned Sakura to the ground, and tried to lead into something stronger (if you know what I mean) but was stopped by Sakura.

Sakura lunged away, then screamed "STOP!" Yukito wouldn't stop.

Sakura kicked him in the stomach, which made him lunge up and clutch it.

Yukito just snickered, then said with a smirk, "A little feisty eh? I thought you loved me."

Sakura backed off now being very cautious. "That was in fourth grade! And I didn't _love _you! It was just a crush! You used to be pretty nice! But now you've become a pervert! A rapist!" Sakura screamed back at him.

She walked up to him and gave him a hard and angry slap. "Look what you did!" Sakura screamed at him under tears, "You ruined my hopes! You tried to steal my virginity! You stole my first kiss! I HATE YOU!" Sakura shrieked shrilly now running up to her room.

She locked her room's door and plopped on the bed with tears. "Syaoran…" She whispered sadly, "I wanted my first kiss to be on you…"

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek, "I can't admit my love for you…at least not now…" Sakura hushed now closing her eyes and letting the last tears fall.

Damn you Yukito! Sakura thought angrily, then drifted off into a reckless sleep

"_Syaoran!" Sakura cried out._

"_Nani baka?" He asked now turning around._

"_I-I, skiitis…" She said now falling to the ground and hugging his knees. (Skiitis means, "I love you".)_

_Syaoran stopped and looked at Sakura. Then hugged her down on the ground._

"_I love you too Sakura-chan…" _

_The new couple happily enjoyed the sentimental moment._

_Then Syaoran lifted his hand and slammed it against Sakura's face. Sakura fell back with her soft and frail palm resting on her cheek._

"_S-Sy-Syaoran!" Sakura asked with tears forming at the corners of her soft rhinestone green eyes._

_He smiled peevishly._

_Sakura sobbed and kept moaning "why? Why Syaoran? Why?" But Syaoran kept on ignoring her and beating her with his fists._

"_Syaoran doshite?"…_

Every thing then started to get blurry… "Oh…" Sakura moaned then fell off of something soft and bouncy and landed on a pale-carpeted ground.

"Nani?" Sakura asked now kicking through something wrapped around her legs.

Sakura opened her eyes and started to fit into the sights around her.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped now returning to her full senses, "It was just a dream…" She finished off now putting on her school uniform.

She strode down the steps with her white ankle socks fitting snugly on her delicate feet.

"Onii-chan! What did dad make for lunch?" Sakura asked as she raced up to Toya, her big brother who went to high school at nearby Sakura's old elementary school.

He looked at her with his sharp eyes and messy black hair.

"A bunch of stuff, you can find out yourself." He replied arrogantly and shoved her a pink wooden lunchbox. Sakura started to lift the cover to take a peek.

"OI!" Her brother yelled then snatched the tiny box away from her.

Sakura gave him a look saying, "What-did-you-do-that-for?"

He just smiled and gently handed her the box back with chopsticks taped on the side. "You have to wait until it's lunch time and see what's in for you."

Sakura grumbled and stormed away with his brother calling her a monster as usual.

"Baka onii-chan…" Sakura mumbled with her hands balled into tight circular fists.

Sakura put her "Surprise Lunch" into a special pocket in her backpack, then opened the front door aggressively.

"SAKURA!" A voice thundered from below her.

"WAH!" She cried out and looked around to see what had badly startled her, "Chu Card!" She asked now getting defensive.

"DAME BAKA!" The voice boomed, with a gold animal-like figure floating in front of her.

"SAKURA! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME OUT HERE IN THE COLD FOR THE NIGHT!" Kero snapped ferociously with little specks of spit going on Sakura's pimple-less face.

Sakura shooed the spit off with her finger, then apologized with a shaky voice coming directly from her voice box.

"G-Gomen ne sai Kero-chan! I was d-distracted! I just s-sorta r-ran insid-side!"

Kero's face was beet red, he was holding up a threatening fist; he was still shivering from the bitter cold blowing outside through the past night.

Sakura continued to apologize and bow to Kero so he wouldn't beat her to the pulp with his tiny fists, and then Kero gave her a loud "SHH!"

Sakura stopped and got up, she looked at him with question.

"Nani o Kero-chan?" Sakura questioned with curiosity planted on her face.

"I sense the present of a Chu Card!" He said now guarding his body with card and eyeing around.

Sakura got up and slightly bent her knees, she supported Kero and looked around at the trees, bushes, buildings, street lights, cars and other ordinary looking objects.

Then Sakura heard it with Kero, it was a rushing and blowing sound. It sounded as if someone was trying to get a rather large spitball through a restaurant straw.

"What is that semi-sickening sound?" Sakura asked now eyeing Kero with a serious look.

Kero returned her with a serious look plastered on his face.

"I think it is PORTAL! PORTAL can take objects from one dimension and take it to another; we must be careful with this card, it is _very _dangerous."

Sakura gulped at these words Kero's mouth was forming. Sakura then closed her eyes and took three slow breaths to relax and calm her body, then confidently said with a bold face, "Ikiyo!" (Ikiyo means "let's go!)

Sakura and Kero whizzed deep into the trees where the sound started to get louder and more rushing-like, their legs were wings flapping out of control.

"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura suddenly screamed and stopped dead in her tracks. She was pointing to a purple and blue swirling circle that was about ten feet tall and wide in comparison.

"Oh my-" Kero started with shock and awe, then finished with, "God!"

Sakura saw a silky black haired figure in a simple dress whom was filiming to fighting bodies in the air.

Sakura gasped.

"Meilin, Li-kun, Tomoyo-chan! What the hell are you all doing here!" Sakura asked now grasping the bird-staff which had transformed by itself.

Syaoran looked over to Sakura and smiled, then continued to fight with his sword.

Meilin fought in her yin-yang outfit with swirling yellow and white.

"We sensed a Chu Card; it looks like you did too Kinomoto-san!" Meilin panted continuing fighting an awkward looking colored beast that was rising, but stuck to the portal.

Sakura smiled at her friends, then jumped in the air to join them.

She whacked the beasts unnatural toxic colored paw, just barely avoiding getting sucked in to a fateful doom.

Sakura continued to whack and spear the creature with her Card Captor staff that was starting to run down by the perspiration building in her hands.

Sakura raised her staff; it was show time.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, CHU CAR-" Sakura had started with an over-confident voice rising and building momentum inside herself, but then she felt something like a slimy tentacle wrap around her leg.

"EEK!" She shrieked and accidently stopped grasping the staff; the staff fell into the portal, and sunk somewhere…

"DAMNIT!" Sakura shouted, half-because she lost the captor staff, and half-because the monster had gotten a hold of her.

"MEILIN, LI-KUN!" Sakura shrieked for her friends to aid her side and save her.

"Kinomoto-san!" Meilin screamed and swooshed down and grasped her hand and pulled using every ounce of strength she had in her body.

"SYAORAN!" Meilin beckoned him to pull Sakura's bare, flailing left hand.

Syaoran swooped down like an owl and grabbed Sakura's hand, but their help was no use; Sakura was still getting sucked, and at a faster speed.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out and leapt forward leaving her camera on the stand behind her.

"EEP!" Meilin squealed and leaped slightly backwards and dodged a sliver of the portal's body.

Sakura's body was starting to get stretched out from the pulling of her friends, and the pulling from the Chu Card. "NINDA!" Sakura cried out now with tears being created at the edges of her sparkling emerald eyes. (Ninda means "everyone" so Sakura said "EVERYONE!")

The three stopped pulling and silenced their selves to listen to Sakura's last words.

"I never thought I would admit this to you so early Li-kun…" Sakura gasped with the words ushering out of her mouth just like her tears ushering out of her eyes, "I-I LOVE YOU SYAORAN!"

The three stopped moving and blinking, and stared at Sakura with amazement. Sakura knew if this was an ordinary time Meilin would get angry at her and slap her, but now it was a tragic moment and so Meilin was getting more sad than mad.

In shock and awe the three accidentally let go of their hopeless friend, who was for sure, going to be long gone forever.

The portal was now up to Sakura's face, and only her nose could breath, and her eyes could see.

"SAKURA!" She heard them all scream through her portal material covered ears. I guess, Sakura thought sadly, this is it…

And so she sunk away deep into a new dimension, she would be in, forever…

A chilling pain hit Sakura's spinal cord and awakened her from a deep slumber.

Sakura shivered and whacked her back with her numb hand.

"Ow!" She said, then opened her eyes with heaviness dripping on them.

The sights were _completely _different, there were fewer trees, more city buildings highly towering over her, and much more sidewalk and people, who were panicking and trying to flee the area.

Sakura returned to her complete senses and looked around to find out what the commotion was about.

"Tokyo looks different…" Sakura murmured still exploring the unique, and now with something chaotic area.

Choto! This must be the doing of a Chu Card! Sakura thought with a gun firing off in her head.

Sakura got up and off of the dusty ground, and then she swept her school skirt then casually walked up to a running and screaming man.

"Gomen kind sir," Sakura started with a polite mini-bow, "Could you tell me what has been going on here?"

The man continued to scream in a high shrill, girlish voice. Sakura looked at him then repeat her actions and words a slightly more tense voice.

"Gomen kind sir, could you tell me what has been going on here?" The man ignored her again.

Now Sakura had started to get mad and frustrated, and growled in a deep tense tone, "Gomen kind sir! Could you tell me what has been going on here!"

The man finally stopped at this growling and looked at her with panic, when a pink bird-like staff fell perfectly into Sakura's palms.

"NANI!" Sakura half-shouted nearly letting go of her Card Captor staff. Sakura looked at it for what seemed like hours, then turned back up to the man to gain information of the situation.

He gulped, then started with shaky words, "The Mew Mews are fighting a giant toxic moth on top of Tokyo Tower." With that, he took off screaming shrilly again.

Sakura just stood there with interest and the staff grasped in her hands tightly.

"Mew Mews?" She asked herself quietly, then silently thought about it with all the screams and shouts of panic and escape crowding her tightly into the large space.

"Oh!" Ssakura said with another gun going off in her head, "They must be a gang of wannabe heros! I've got to stop those _idiots_! There are no such things as real heros, except for us Card Captors!"

Then Sakura took off towards the tall and broad Tokyo Tower that was looming over the big city. "Wait!" A voice in Sakura cried out of her lips, "I can't go like this; I need a costume!"

Sakura just smiled, and then said, "I have the perfect plan."

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KID!" The shopkeeper yelled angrily at Sakura who held a simple and cute costume in her fists.

"Sorry, I have something really important I have to do!" Sakura apologized under her gasps of breath and escape as she rushed out the costume shop.

Moments later, after going into a bathroom, Sakura sped out into the costume she had stolen from the shop.

"Now I'm ready." Sakura said with a serious face burned on.

Sakura lifted her staff behind her with both hands and swung it forward and cried out, "FLY!"

The plastic wings on the Card Captor's staff started to grow and become real, then the staff started flying in the air waiting for Sakura's boarding.

Sakura sat on the staff and made herself comfortable, and speedily flew to Tokyo tower.

She landed with a soft tap, there was not much people around so she was ok.

Sakura was ready to burn on and teach some hero wannabe club a lesson they would never forget!

**Me: So how did you like it?**

**Sakura: Why did I say "I love you!" to Syaoran? He's such a baka.**

**Me: Anger thing pops up by my head BECAUSE I SAID SO! SO DEAL WITH IT!**

**Sakura: 0.0 runs to a corner and sits down whimpering **

**Ichigo: You didn't have to be so harsh on her! Pats Sakura on back**

**Me: Turns away guiltily and crosses arms Well, tune in for the next chapter, "A Whole New World"! **


	2. Apology chapter, some story though

The wind began to feirce and swift as she advanced higher and nearer to the top of the building, though she was not afraid now, but angry some people in costumes herself were actually thinking they could fight off a magical creature that would garauntee it was a Chu Card.

"Idiots..." She mumbled, then swiftly moved sideways to dodge a falling piece of rubble, Sakura was 3/4 up to the top of the building where the colorful dressed girls were.  
When she finally got to the top she started to yell like mad.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MAHOU SHOUJO WANNABES! IT'S DANGEROUS UP HERE, CAN'T YOU TELL IT'S DANGEROUS!" She yelled angrily waving her fists at the teenagers with costumes that looked very unlike hers.

the teenager's spun around, then stared in shock at her.

"How is she flying, na-no-da?" A girl who looked quite young and cute dressed in yellow asked (guess who...?)

A mature looking girl who seemed to be in her late-teens scrutinzed Sakura's bird staff. "I don't know, but something's fishy." She murmured to her alongside team.

The other's who were pink, green, blue, and a creamy white just stared in confusion in shock.

"Z-Zakuro-san!" Is she one of us?" The pink cat eared one asked stepping closer in caution.

Sakura was getting very confused, and started to yell up again. "NO! HECK NO! I'M NOT A PART OF YOUR DUMB SHOUJO-WANNABE CLUB!"

The blue winged one spoke, "Obviously not, look at her get-up..." then pinched her nose in disgust.

The cream colored one spoke with squeals now. "Eee! It's that cute costume from Pichi-Pichi!XD"

Sakura was flushed now that someone had realized where she had gotten the cute, yet cheap and cheesy looking costume. And gazed down at it, then covered her flat chest.

The pink one, who seemed to be their leader spoke up again, only now it looked like her confusion had faded away. "Hey! So that means she's another too-crazed fan of ours!"

Sakura was shocked.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the short chapter, it's because I wanted let you know that I didn't drop it, just forgot about it...The continuation is coming soon though...**


	3. A Whole New World 1

The wind began to feirce and swift as she advanced higher and nearer to the top of the building, though she was not afraid now, but angry some people in costumes like herself were actually thinking they could fight off a magical creature that would garauntee it was a Chu Card.

"Idiots..." She mumbled, then swiftly moved sideways to dodge a falling piece of rubble, Sakura was 3/4 up to the top of the building where the colorful dressed girls were attempting to fight.  
When she finally got to the top she started to yell like a maniac.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MAHOU SHOUJO WANNABES! IT'S DANGEROUS UP HERE, CAN'T YOU TELL IT'S DANGEROUS! DANGEROUS!" She yelled angrily waving her fists at the teenagers with costumes that looked very unlike hers.

the teenager's spun around, then stared in shock at her.

"How is she flying, na-no-da?" A girl who looked quite young and cute dressed in yellow asked (guess who...?)

A mature looking girl who seemed to be in her late-teens scrutinzed Sakura's bird staff. "I don't know, but something's fishy." She murmured to her alongside team.

The other's who were pink, green, blue, and a creamy white just stared in confusion in shock.

"Z-Zakuro-san!" Is she one of us?" The pink cat eared one asked stepping closer in caution.

Sakura was getting very confused, and started to yell up again. "NO! HECK NO! I'M NOT A PART OF YOUR DUMB SHOUJO-WANNABE CLUB!"

The blue winged one spoke, "Obviously not, look at her get-up..." then pinched her nose in disgust.

The cream colored one spoke with squeals now. "Eee! It's that cute costume from Pichi-Pichi!XD"

Sakura was flushed now that someone had realized where she had gotten the cute, yet cheap and cheesy looking costume. And gazed down at it, then covered her flat chest.

The pink one, who seemed to be their leader spoke up again, only now it looked like her confusion had faded away. "Hey! So that means she's another too-crazed fan of ours!"

Sakura was shocked. She felt like a hot blooded creature, and she was just about to implode of anger and mockment.

"Excuse me? If I'm a crazed fan of a crazed fan, than how am I flying?" Sakura asled stiffly and sternly holding back the anger ready to implode and explode at the same time.

The other girls were taken aback at this statement, and finally noticed Sakura was floating on her bird staff that had long, white and elegant wings.

The yellow kid one gasped and squealed in delight. "Purin wants to fly too na-no-da!" And with that, she leaped in the air and grabbed on to part of Sakura's Card Captor staff.

"WEEE! Purin likes flying! Flying is fun na-no-da!" She squealed repeatedly.

"Get off me, you monkey!" Sakura yelled shaking the whole "ride" but failed because of Purin's acrobatics that kept her on.

Ichigo, the pink one spoke up. "P-Purin, we're not here to have fun, we're here to fight the Chimera Animal..."

Sakura, and Purin just ignored her while being caught up in the wild commotion.

"Noooo! Damn you! Get off my staff!" Sakura moaned and yelled now shaking even more wildly than before.

Finally, after many torturous attempts, the Monkey Girl finally leapt off and back onto the top of the building, then yawned loudly.

"Flying makes Purin tired and dizzy na-no-da..." She murmured, then fell down on the pavement.

The five others gasped in shock.

Ichigo looked mad and confident at the same time. "You must be one of the Crusaders!" She yelled accusingly, pointing to Sakura with her dark red gloved index finger.

"You used an attack that knocked Purin out! You're our enemy!"

Sakura gasped, now _very _confused at her accusation.

"Excuse _me_, but I just woke up on the ground here in Tokyo because of..." She had started to say, but then knew she couldn't tell the truth.

"Because of what?" The blue one asked rolling her eyes.

Sakura sneered at the blue one, she had recently tooken a special disliking to her.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you!" She snapped, now soaring to the building. Sakura landed smoothly and held a tight grip on her staff. "You can't fight a monster with those fake cheap weapo-" She started to lecture them, but was interrupted.

"Ribbon, Strawberry Surprise!" Were the words she heard, and after that, a burst of pink energy surrounded the big monkey-type alien, and immediately caused in to screech in pain.

Sakura had her jaw open like she had jost gotten pwned. xD

"What about our "Cheap and fake weapons?" Mint asked rubbing proof they weren't crazed fans, but Mahou Shoujos.

Sakura glared at her with firery eyes and scowled. "Okay! I'll beleive you! But this isn't a monster!"

Purin popped up by Sakura. "Then what is it, na-no-da?" She asked, Mint and Sakura unaware that she was eavesdropping.

"Purin!" Mint yelled, "You know it's a Chimera Anima!"

"I don't think it's a Chimera-whatcha-ma-call-it...It's a Chu Card." Sakura murmured tightening her grip on her staff.

Mint rolled her eyes again. "Don't be silly, it doesn't look _anything_ like a card, whatever a Chu Card is..."

Sakura, merely ignored her and tightened her fists in confidence..

"Stop putting people down...It shuts down their confidence!" Sakura snapped seriously giving an icy stare at Mint, Mint was tooken aback and shut up finally and left Sakura to do her stuff.

Sakura raised her bird staff with mighty strength and concetrated magic into the tip of it's beak.

I summon...she thought now sweating with concetration.

"WATERY!" She finally yelled as the beak of her bird Card Captor staff lightly hit the cover of a Clow Card.

Mystical blue swirls of clean looking water came dancing out with a beautiful creature being it's master and controlling it at Sakura's bidding.

The five other girls gasped in awe, now regretting that they had underestimated Sakura.

"Go! Attack that Chu Card!" Sakura commanded , bravely pointing a finger towards the wild monkey type thing.

The water magically swirled around it (it was too curious to move) and tightened into a coffin-shape attack.

After WATERY had finished it's bussiness and defeated the unkown card, it danced back into it's "home".

Sakura quietly stepped up to the giant beast while clutching her staff closely for extra-safe protection.

"Chu Card, go back to the place you belong..." She half-whispered, now the magic level rising around her with a small breeze. Sakura once again lifted the staff behind her head, then yelled, "SEAL!" The monster that was uncounscious was now gathering into a small component in the shape of a card: a Chu Card.

Sakura easily catched the card before it could hover off the building with the wind carrying it. "DIMENSION MONSTER...That's what it says..." She murmured to herself, knowingly that the other girls had no clue what the heck she was saying.

Ichigo stepped forward timidly. "Excuse me..." She started. "Sakura." Sakura said immediately, she didn't like it when people didn't use her name often.

"Oh! O-ok...Excuse me, Sakura-san...Could you care to explain what you're doing here, to us?" Ichigo asked, finally finishing what she was going to say.

"If you explain what's going on to me too..." She murmured turning to the group of other girls who now she had more trust.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kumotta: I'm sorry for the short chap, I have to use frickin WordPad now because Microsoft Word went poof. D:**


End file.
